Old Hunter Henryk
Old Hunter Henryk is a hostile hunter and later summoneable NPC in Bloodborne. Description Henryk was the old hunting partner of Father Gascoigne and the two of them worked together on many hunts, which led to Henryk's unnaturally long life. Following the death of his comrade, Henryk seemingly went insane and became a target of Eileen the Crow who slew him at the Tomb of Odeon with assistance from the player. He dons his iconic Henryk's Hunter Set, and wields the Saw Cleaver along with a Hunter Pistol. He occasionally throws Throwing Knives and uses the "Roar" gesture. Strategy Henryk is a powerful opponent and can easily kill the player if he manages to trap them against one of the gravestones. He will occasionally pause to perform the "Roar" gesture, leaving him open to be attacked. Once the player engages Henryk in combat, Eileen will arrive to assist them about 15 seconds later. She can be used to distract Henryk, however, the player should be cautious as her questline will fail if she is killed. The player should also be careful not to attack Eileen too many times as she will turn hostile to them. As such, the following strategy will be the safest way to kill Henryk without aggroing Eileen: Load up on your QS Bullets and Poison Knives, equip a Pistol (it is important that you equip a pistol and not any other sort of firearm) and go to the Tomb of Oedon. As soon as Henryk starts to fight, immediately back off and start throwing Poison Knives. Only 2 are required to poison him. Wait around a bit, you may try and hit him but avoid his gunfire as it is highly damaging and he is prone to spamming his Hunter Pistol, going upwards of 4 times. As soon as Eileen appears, you will stop any sort of physical attacks and will spend the remainder of the fight shooting at Henryk to interrupt his attacks constantly. The objective is to allow Eileen to fight him off without Henryk retaliating against her. Eileen deals a lot of damage to Henryk, so simply be aware of whether she is in front of your shots and relocate to better aim at Henryk, repeat this until he is killed by Eileen. Summoning If the player has defeated Henryk and joined The League then it is possible to summon him if they have the Impurity Rune equipped. He can be summoned for the following bosses: * Shadow of Yharnam * Rom, the Vacuous Spider Note that there is a glitch which makes him join the good hunter in fighting Rom very late. Notes *The encounter with Henryk is triggered regardless of speaking with Eileen outside Oedon Chapel, but is recommended to speak with her obtain the "Shh!" gesture. She will be found outside Oedon Chapel after the Hunter Chief Emblem gate has been unlocked. If Eileen is killed by the player beforehand, Henryk cannot be fought. *Henryk used to be able to be summoned to aid players against Darkbeast Paarl, but after a certain patch, he was replaced by Defector Antal. Trivia *The Throwing Knife description mentions that they are a favorite of Henryk's, this holds true as his garb has a loose sheathe for a throwing knife. When using a Throwing Knife with Henryk's Hunter Garb, one can clearly see that the sheathe is positioned perfectly when players begin the animation for the throw as they reach for the knife. *Henryk's Hunter Set bears a close resemblance to the Yharnam Hunter Set. In fact, it seems like it inspired that Set entirely, as it is worn by a "veritable old hunter". There are two big factors for this hypothesis. The Yharnam Hunter Cap being a mirror copy Henryk's Hunter Cap, but lacking the very large feathers, and lacking the overall wear of the cap. And, the fact that the Yharnam Hunter Garb, has the same design, the same chest harnesses and even the exact positioning of the throwing knife sheathe and rope on the utility belt, in Henryk's Hunter Garb. In this regard it is can be postulated that Henryk inspired the Yharnamites to become hunters, just as Djura inspired the future generation of newer hunters of the workshop. *For most Dark Souls players, it should be rather evident that Henryk's attire is, in a way, a reference to the Xanthous Set, found in the series. The entire set is of a unique bright yellow colour, and the garb part of the attire in particular has a brown scarf around it in the shoulder and neck area, just like the Xanthous Overcoat. Perhaps Henryk's Hunter Cap, with its overly large feathers are in reference to the Xanthous Crown with its bizarre size. Gallery Bloodborne™_20150507132928.jpg Henryk concept art.png|Despite his old age, his face in the Bloodborne official artwork resembles a young man. ru:Хенрик Category:Enemies Category:Summons